


If There's One Thing I Know It's That We're Good Together

by TomiTom



Series: Reguri Week 2020 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, running from the media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTom/pseuds/TomiTom
Summary: Reguri Week 2020 Day 6Red and Green have been friends for ages. And now, they're going on their first date.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Reguri Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	If There's One Thing I Know It's That We're Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> And it's time for Reguri Week 2020 Day 6: Masquerade Ball or First Date
> 
> Yeah, I'm kinda going with the less spectacular, more cutesy things. I dunno, I just want my boys to be happy. They're so soft. I like this. So here we go. Just a small dumb thing.
> 
> Have fun.

How did you deal with going on a date with your, up until that point, best friend? Green wasn’t sure and he was doing it.

He wasn’t sure what had led up to all of this. But at some point, things between him and his childhood friend slash rival slash biggest question mark in his life started to change. Green guessed that he’d had something of a crush on Red when he started visiting him regularly on Mount Silver when he was sixteen, but he never really noticed it until he came back from Kalos at twenty-one. And it only got worse when Red came down from his dumb mountain that year. The next year, they had spent dancing around each other, unsure of what their relationship was now that they were both adults.

Of course, then there was Leaf, giving Green the slightly mean pep-talk that he had needed in order to face Red and confess. And Red returned his feelings. Who would have guessed?

So that’s why they were here right now – seated facing each other over candlelight at a fancy restaurant that Green felt underdressed for.

Everybody and their mother had recommended places for them to go out to, but this one seemed to be one of the hot spots. And of course, it was nice, and Green wasn’t really out of his league in a place like this, but he still didn’t feel like this was the right place.

There was a hostess. People pulled out the chairs for them, there were two candles and a flower vase in the middle of the table. They had so much cutlery and so many glasses that Green wasn’t sure whether they had entered an all-you-can-eat-buffet. The menu had items that Green only knew to pronounce because of his time in Kalos – not that his pronunciation of the words was especially good, but at least he knew what he was saying. Not to say that this place wasn’t amazing because it was. Green got why people had recommended this. But … it didn’t seem like they had recommended it with Red and Green in mind.

He watched for a few moments, just Red pulling at the collar of his t-shirt in an environment of suits and dress-shirts, or him squinting at the menu and trying to make out what any of it meant. If Green was perfectly honest, he didn’t know what all of this entailed either. He wasn’t sure which ones were the vegetarian items and he really didn’t wanna play the guessing game with that.

Green heaved a sigh. “Wanna get out of here and get milkshakes?” he asked.

Red’s head shot up. His brows furrowed, but then he smiled and nodded. He looked relieved, maybe because he got to get out of the environment that both of them had been unprepared for, maybe because Green was the one who suggested making an escape.

So Green managed to flag down a waiter, gave some excuse about something having come up, paid for the waters they had chugged from their glasses, and got up. Red followed suit.

Outside, they speed-walked away from the restaurant, probably looking like busy people, but just took the fastest route to the little ice cream parlor they frequented often. They went here after a long day of battling – Red up at the League after taking away the Champion spot from Lance again, and Green at the Gym.

The place was small, secluded, and not brightly advertised. But it was the best place that Green knew. They even had ice cream choices especially for Pokémon which was another reason Green liked coming here. It was a good reward for his Team even if most of them had the habit of being messy eaters.

The owners and employees knew Red and Green – of course, who didn’t nowadays? – but they knew them as customers, not legendary trainers. They knew their usual flavors of milkshakes that they ordered – mixed sweet berry for Green, dark chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles for Red.

And so, it didn’t take long for them to just slowly walk through well-known streets with their drinks in hand. They kept silent for a moment until Green finally decided to switch hands with his cup and grab Red’s free one. Red looked over at him, smiled slightly, and squeezed his hand. Green smiled back, a deep exhale leaving him. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. This was Red. This was _Red_. If there was anyone who wouldn’t judge Green for anything, it was him.

“So, did I tell you about the guy that came to my Gym that Eva wiped the floor with?” Green started.

Red’s eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. Green laughed at his confused face – he understood. Eva wasn’t part of his battling Team. Never had been, never would be. But sometimes, she surprised him. She wasn’t weak or anything, and she could hold her own, but she wasn’t trained for battle, so Green never brought her into one.

“So, there’s this guy, right. Dunno, maybe fifteen or something? And he strolls in like he owns the place, which, excuse you, that’s my Gym. And he starts mouthing off at my Gym Trainers and talking down on them, and then he faces me. And he’s all, “You will not win today,” and whatnot, and is super shitty all the time. Like, worse than I was.”

“That’s possible?” Red threw in.

“Hey, fuck you,” Green laughed, bumping his shoulder against Red’s. Red grinned back. “Don’t interrupt my stories. So, anyway, he’s all on about how he studied my Pokémon and knows how to beat me. And then Eva comes up to me all adamant, like, she really wants to fucking beat this guy up. So, I let her.”

“What did you do?” There’s a fond exasperation in Red’s voice.

“Nothing you can prove. Nah, but seriously. So, this kid is actually not that bad, right? And he did get me. I normally head with Soren, but he’s still benched because of his wing, you know?”

“How’s he feeling about that?”

“Oh man, it’s terrible. He’s the biggest diva of the entire Team, holy crap.” Green shook his head. “Anyway, so after the shock of me not going first with a Pidgeot, he’s back on track pretty soon. He even K.O.s some of them. But his last Pokémon is a Machamp and he’s all confident about beating me.”

Red furrowed his brows one more.

“Guess he thought I’d go with Leviathan? I mean, Tyranitar are weak to Fighting types. But no, this time, my best girl is right there. Leaps down from my shoulder like in those Pokémon showcases in Kalos I showed you. And she just obliterates them, I’ve never seen her like this. Like she was actually angry.”

“Are you surprised?” Red asked. “She loves you more than anything.”

Green smiled. This was easy. This was nice. This was just them. From there, they found new topics to talk about. Alone as they were in the streets, Red found no problem to speak words out loud – convenient, since one of his hands was still occupied being held by Green, and he needed both hands to sign.

Once they were done, they threw their cups into the trash and kept on walking just holding hands, sometimes speaking, but mostly staying quiet. This was really nice. The sun was shining, they were together, and Green couldn’t stop smiling whenever he looked at Red.

However, they couldn’t ever be left in peace. Green should have known that today of all days, the press would actually find them in the streets minding their own business. When he heard them approaching, calling out their names, Green shared a look with Red, and they both let go of each other at the same time. They could only hope they hadn’t taken any pictures or hadn’t seen yet. The last thing that they needed was the nosy, annoying press trying to get into their budding relationship.

Green grabbed Red by the shoulder. “Wanna run?” he asked.

Red nodded, and together, they dashed around the first corner they reached. Green could hear the surprised shouts behind them, but all he did was laugh and pull Red into an alleyway. He led him around the next corner, getting some distance between them and the reporters that had started running after them.

Green started laughing. This was absurd. Obviously, this wasn’t the first time they ran from paparazzi together, but Green hadn’t expected them to crash their date. Maybe he should have. But while they ran, Red grabbed his hand again, looked over him, and laughed as well, the quiet thing that he usual did, more of a chuckle.

With how well they knew the streets and all the nooks and crannies, it didn’t take long for them to get rid of their pursuers, and they slowed down to a normal walking speed, hand in hand, and trying to catch their breaths between laughs.

“All things considered,” Green said breathlessly, a slight smirk on his face, “this was still one of the best dates I’ve ever been on.”

Red rolled his eyes. “Don’t compare me with your low standards.”

“Excuse me, I wouldn’t say that my taste in you is low standards.”

**_Thank you_** , Red signed with a grin.

“Do you … wanna go on another date? Soon?” Green asked.

Red pulled him closer and gave him a soft, short kiss. He nodded, and when they walked, Green leaned into his side so that Red would wrap his arm around his waist.

Of course, this would turn out to be their first date. Stupid. But Green wouldn’t change it for the world, because he was pretty sure that he was in love with Red already. Anything with him was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> That was that, just short and sweet. Leave me something if you like. See ya tomorrow for the last installment.


End file.
